Com Carinho, Alice
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Algo que pode ter acontecido entre o ep 51 e o Message In The Packet... E um pouco alem disso, why not.


_As últimas quarenta e oito horas foram, no mínimo, atordoantes para mim, um garoto de dez anos, quase onze.  
Muita coisa aconteceu. De verdade.  
Encontrei a minha vocação em uma sala repleta de computadores e um homem loiro e barbado. Descobri que algumas leis da física atual podiam ser quebradas - dois corpos em um lugar só e que existe velocidade maior que a da luz - e eu as quebrei acompanhado de dois amigos meus. Salvei o mundo real de uma criação da minha própria espécie. Descobri que sou apenas um menino, incapaz de esconder o que eu sinto em palavras adultas. Relembrei o quanto posso fazer quando tenho alguma habilidade no qual venho trabalhando há anos. Tive de me despedir de um amigo cujo me acompanhou nos últimos doze meses, e do jeito mais brutal de todos. E o mais ilógico, surreal de todos...  
... Eu me apaixonei por uma garota no qual eu apenas troquei segundos de olhar._

_Seu olhar era de uma paz que apenas um céu azul de verão podia te dar.  
Ela não sorria, parecia triste. Parecia... que era uma criança divina que precisava de calor humano...  
E eu estava disposto a dar isso para ela. Sem ela pedir. Sem ela se pronunciar...  
_  
_... E eu abri os olhos. Logo após de me despedir de Terriermon, tive de me submeter à uma bateria de exames. Como eu tinha dito, fui a primeira pessoa que quebrou a lei da física mais fundamental de todas: de que nada supera a velocidade da luz.___

_A equipe de cientistas e pesquisadores que a Wild Bunch era composta precisara realizar exames nas crianças domadoras, mais necessariamente em Ryou, Ruki, Takato e eu. Eles queriam alguns dados sobre a pesquisa inusitada deles dos anos oitenta resultara depois de tantos anos, e também para se certificarem de que não tivemos nenhuma sequela.___

_O pesquisador que se autoapelidava de "Dolphin" ficou encarregado de me analisar, depois que eu insisti que meu pai fosse para casa, pois eu estava crente que realizar esses exames em mim depois de tudo o que ele passou certamente ele teria uma sequela emocional incurável.  
_  
\- Sente alguma dor, ou algum formigamento, Jenrya-kun? – _Dolphin perguntava enquanto colava alguns eletrodos no meu peito.  
_\- Por hora eu não sinto nada... Apenas cansaço. – _suspirei. Meus olhos ainda ardiam depois de chorar pela ida de Terriermon. _\- Vocês precisam mesmo fazer esses exames agora?  
\- Infelizmente sim. – _Dolphin suspirou, com pesar_ – Estamos com medo de que os cálculos do Shibumi tenham afetado vocês. E eu estou especialmente preocupado contigo, já que você executou o Juggernault.  
\- Entendo. – _suspirei.___

_Ele colou o último eletrodo em mim e se afastou._

\- Sei que é pedir muito, mas pode fazer alguns golpes de Tai Chi Chuan? – _ele apertou uma tecla no teclado_ – quero monitorar sua atividade cardíaca.  
\- Certo... – _e comecei.  
Dei alguns chutes e socos e sem querer acertei um porta-retrato de Dolphin.  
_  
\- Me desculpe! – _e me apressei para pegar o objeto. Quando olhei a foto, senti meu coração bater forte.  
_\- Ah! Esses são meu filho e neta. – _ele comentou.  
_\- Quais são os nomes? _– perguntei, seco, fitando a foto.  
_\- Steven e... Jenrya – _ele disse enquanto olhava no monitor_ \- seus batimentos estão aumentando. O que aconteceu?  
\- Essa menina.. Ela que levou o poder dos quatro sagrados para nós! Certamente foi ela!  
\- Jenrya, isso não pode ser verdade. – _Dolphin disse, nervoso_ – Você está delirando, ela-  
\- EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE FOI ELA! Ela e um Dobermon! Rapidmon a salvou de ser esmagada por um dos Agentes – _eu cuspia, desesperado_ – Acredite em mim! Foi ela! Alice! Pergunte para Takato, Ruki! Eles a viram tamb-

_Dolphin chorava._

\- Jenrya. Essa garota é minha neta. Ela morreu faz um ano, quando testei abrir um portal para o mundo digital. Seu nome era Alice. Alice Hannah McCoy, a criadora do debug do TCG online. Hoje ela teria em torno de treze anos.

_Desisti de lutar. Deixei que minhas lágrimas caíssem sem temor. Arranquei os eletrodos do meu peito e abri caminho no laboratório.  
Lembro que a Ruki deu um grito agudo quando passei sem camisa e ela estava sem roupa. Não me dei ao trabalho de reparar nisso.  
Quando cheguei à rua, me deparei com o gélido vento de Novembro.  
Corri. Corri como nunca.__  
Quando cheguei em casa, não tirei os sapatos. Minha mãe estava no corredor. Ela me deu um sorriso e ensaiou um "seja bem vindo de volta, filho" mas a derrubei com um abraço.  
Escondi meu rosto no peito dela e chorei como nunca havia chorado em toda a minha vida. Ela se limitou a passar a mão em meu cabelo e me abraçar.  
__**101 01 0 11 2**__  
_  
\- Então aquela garota linda era um fantasma? – _Ruki falou ao telefone, encolhida em um cobertor.___

_Dois dias depois da batalha final, não nos vimos mais. Todos estavam afetados demais para sair de casa.  
Eu mesmo tentei controlar meus sentimentos e aceitar tudo aquilo, mas gastei um dia inteiro chorando, junto ao meu pai.__  
Mas eu sinto um conforto sem igual quando falo com a Ruki pelo telefone. Apesar dela ser mesquinha, arrogante e ter o ponto de vista totalmente oposto ao meu no que se trata de digimon, ela ainda pensa que nem eu. Seguimos a mesma linha de raciocínio, então a conversa sempre fluia melhor entre nós dois do que com o Takato.  
_  
\- Hm. Pelo que o meu pai me contou, o Dolphin-san tentou abrir um portal ano passado por causa de uma interferência na rede de internet, e de um email do Shibumi-san. – _respondi, ainda rouco.  
_\- Eu gostaria de dizer "Entendo" mas ainda não faz muito sentido... – _Ruki pareceu engolir algo_ – Será que ela conseguiu repetir o mesmo processo que os digimons no mundo real? De 'falsificar' um corpo?

_Refleti. Pesquei um caderno e um lápis que sempre deixava ao lado de minha cama e escrevi essa hipótese._

\- Faz sentido. Mas por quê ela desapareceria?  
\- Os digimons não foram sugados naquela hora? Pode ser que ela tenha vindo a falecer no mundo digital e, possivelmente, foi assimilada como uma digimon. – _Ruki sugeriu_.  
\- Hm... Isso se ela morreu, de fato. – _conclui._

_Suspiramos.  
_  
\- Meu pai vai me levar no túmulo de Alice amanhã. Ao que parece, ela e o pai dela foram "enterrados" em Chidorigafuchi. Quer vir?  
\- Vou passar, Jen, foi mal. _– ouvi um barulho de algo se embrulhando em um cobertor_ – Não tenho condição alguma de aguentar mais um choque emocional desses.  
\- Entendo. – _e cocei a cabeça_ – quando eu estiver melhor, entrarei em contato com o Yamaki-san. Acho que ele pode nos ajudar a dar uma solução para este mistério.  
\- Concordo. – _ela suspirou_ – Se importa se eu desligar? Não estou muito bem, ainda.  
\- Dores de cabeça?  
\- Por ai. Não bastasse aquilo tudo, o carrapato do Ryou está aqui em casa. Pelo que eu entendi a Rumiko e o pai dele trabalham pra mesma agência, e são bem amigos.  
\- Você deve estar adorando isso, ficar abraçadinha com ele em um momento assim. _– a cutuquei. Sim, ela tem uma queda pelo Ryou, ela me fez jurar segredo do mundo sobre isso._  
\- Aaah, sua ironia em momentos assim me fazem realmente pensar o motivo que fui confiar tal coisa à você... – _ela devolveu a alfinetada_.  
\- Apenas eu estou tentando te deixar melhor.  
\- O que claramente está falhando, por sinal.  
\- Ok, entendi. Até depois, Ruki.  
\- Até.

_Desliguei o telefone e escrevi mais algumas notas pessoais sobre aquela ideia que Ruki me dera. Quando tomei coragem, fui falar com meu pai sobre.  
Antes de eu contar como que foi minha ida à Chidorigafuchi, quero que saiba da história de Alice Hannah McCoy, segundo o que meu pai contou._

_Filha de um grande pesquisador americano, e a mãe era japonesa. Todos viviam em Hokkaido, estudando sobre alteração de DNA. O pai e o avô receberam um email de Shibumi para ajudar ele em uma pesquisa de campo que envolvia a materialização de outros seres que não pertencem à este mundo em alguma forma de compensação (o que nós, tamers, chamamos de "realise"). Algo deu errado no que resultou em uma piora do quadro de Shibumi e no desaparecimento de Steven e Alice McCoy.__  
A menina foi a idealizadora de um programa que previa certos comportamentos anormais nos servidores do RPG online de digimon._

_Ao que meu pai aparentou sublinarmente, tudo aconteceu porque os digimons descobriram como atravessar mundos, a começar por Renamon e Terriermon.___

_Para evitar escândalos, Dolphin resolveu declarar que desapareceram por motivos de eventos naturais, mas dois dias depois o corpo de Steven apareceu no local exato onde a brecha aberta por eles foi feita. Havia inúmeros arranhões, e a autópsia provou que metade dos órgãos de Steven estavam dilacerados, quando os mesmos ainda não estavam ausente.  
O desespero dele o fez acreditar que sua neta também havia sido morta, o que levou a fazer um pequeno memorial em Chidorigafuchi, o cemitério de Shinjuku.  
E ela para lá que eu estaria indo neste dia gelado de um final de Novembro miserável._

_Me dei ao luxo de usar óculos escuros, na hora. Não porque eu estava à beira de chorar, mas o dia estava ridiculamente ensolarado.__  
Um dia frio, ainda que ensolarado, e eu e meu pai na frente do memorial feito de mármore preto. Letras romanas, e logo abaixo os kanas. Simples, indicava os dias de nascimento e morte em números romanos e uma frase que carregava muitos significados ainda que fosse bem estranha.  
"Cruzaram o amanhã com as asas de um cálculo muito mal feito."  
_  
\- Em poucas palavras, nós os matamos? - _falei em meu chinês imperfeito_.  
\- Em poucas palavras, sim. - _meu pai respondeu ao mesmo tom_. - Não que a culpa sejam de vocês, porque não é, mas sim, as ações que tomamos levaram a vida deles.

_Silêncio. Um vento frio varreu nossos cabelos._

\- O corpo dela foi achado, ao menos?

_Ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa._

\- Apenas Steven foi achado. Até hoje a menina permanece um mistério.  
\- Entendo. _\- falei com pesar._

_O celular de meu pai tocou e ele se afastou para atender. "Desculpe-me Jenrya, é o Yamaki." E com isso fiquei sozinho, o memorial e eu.  
Olhei para o céu azul acima de mim e respirei fundo. Olhei para a pedra_.  
\- Não sei onde você está agora, Alice, mas quero que saiba: sou grato à você. Nós, Digimon Tamers, somos gratos por sua bravura e grandeza por nos ajudar. E nem ao menos te agradecemos por isso... - _uma lágrima escorreu_ \- Sei que não fará diferença pra você, mas quero que saiba: tens o nosso respeito. E mais do que isso, apesar de ser insignificante...

_Um vento gelado soprou.  
_  
\- ... Eu te amo. Onde quer que você esteja, saiba que tem a mim se quiser voltar.

_Fui presenteado com algumas folhas secas dançando no vento ao meu redor, e olhei uma última vez para a pedra. Nela, vi um DigiGnome. E ele chorava._

_\- Digi...  
_\- Não preocupa, humano. - _o digignome falou com sua voz metálica _\- mensagem entregarei Alice.  
\- Mas como...  
\- Continua sonho. Continua continha terminada não. Aventura não ainda acabou.

_Ele saiu voando e desapareceu quando cruzou o céu.  
Neste momento meu pai voltou.  
_  
\- Me desculpe te deixar sozinho, Jenrya, mas Yamaki me quer na equipe dele.  
\- Hm. - _eu disse sem esboçar muita emoção._

_Decidimos ir embora. O caminho do memorial até a estação durava em torno de quinze minutos, caminho que percorremos sem dizer nenhuma palavra. E esse silêncio foi crucial para minha mente, agora empolvorosa com o recado do DigiGnome. Quando chegamos na estação de trem ele disse que iria ver Yamaki._

\- Ok então. Eu vou pra casa.  
\- Cuidado, Jenrya.  
\- Ok.

_Passei das catracas. E me virei para dizer algo para meu pai, que eu havia esquecido.  
_  
\- Diga ao Yamaki-san que me ligue quando ele puder! Quero conversar com ele! - _gritei.  
_\- Sobre o quê? - _ele gritou de volta.  
_\- Sobre o futuro! - _gritei, e sorri.___

_Digimon Tamers, nossa aventura ainda não acabou. Temos uma nova missão, e iremos cumprir!  
_oOo  
Freetalking: fazia uma rapa de tempo que eu não escrevia uma fanfic, e ainda mais de Tamers... Foi divertido voltar a escrever!

Eu queria expressar o que eu penso da Alice e o headcannon que eu criei dela nesta fanfic. Ela é uma chara ridiculamente mal trabalhada, mas que deu uma boa margem pra galera brigar. Gosto da ideia do Chiaki-sensei de ela ser um fantasma, mas eu a acho viva demais pra isso... E eu a decidi trazer de volta das cinzas juntamente com o que eu acho que seria um bom "recomeço" pra tamers. Não, não é uma one-shot, eu vou terminar ela em breve. Quando eu não sei, exatamente, vai de acordo com o notepad do celular trabalhar direito, mas terminarei, sim. 


End file.
